bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Removed Content
BioShock Infinite went through many revisions over the course of its development by 2K Games and Irrational Games. The purpose of this article is to record all content which appears in game files, development trailers, and media, but did not make it to the final version of the game. As the following elements were removed or left unused in the final version of the game, they should not be considered canon to the game's history nor actual parts of its universe. Mechanics and Gameplay Elements Sky-Lines In the 2010 gameplay demo, it appeared that Sky-Lines were mechanical and pulled Sky-Hooks around; in the final game the hook seems to propel itself along the rail. Also in the 2010 and 2011 demos, Sky-Lines allowed combat over much greater distances. Function of Tears Many early trailers showed large, different Tears, and implied they would be used more often and in different ways. In the final game, many of these functions were removed and the Tears have a smaller overall role. Vigors In early trailers for the game, Vigors appeared very similar to Plasmids. Vigors were also supposed to be able to work and combine with Elizabeth's powers; this functionality only appears in the 2010 debut demo. Respawn Tomb In the BioShock Infinite game files is texture named Respawn Tomb. Similar to the Vita-Chamber, this appears to have been meant to bring the player back from the dead. In the final game, Booker simply emerges from a Tear-like version of his office if he dies alone, and is revived by Elizabeth if he dies while with her. The concept was likely removed at a very late stage in the development process since the file was included with the finished game. Characters Elizabeth In early gameplay trailers, Elizabeth's powers revolved less around quantum physics and functioned more as general magic--she had the ability to raise storms, use telekinesis, and combine objects through fusion. She also seemed to have a more child-like personality in the E3 2011 trailer, which was toned down for the final release of the game. Zachary Comstock In early versions of the game, Zachary Hale Comstock was a middle-aged man with slicked back hair and a scar over his eye, or wearing glasses. Both versions were removed from the final version of the game, which could reflect a change in his role in the game's overall story. Enemies Boys of Silence The Boys of Silence were originally meant to appear as a reoccurring enemy, but in the final version of the game, they only appear in Comstock House. Handyman An additional Handyman model was originally planned for inclusion in the game, wearing patriotic clothing and sporting a mustache. This model was cut from the final release. The Siren It was originally stated that the Siren would be a reoccurring Heavy Hitter similar to the Motorized Patriots and Handymen. In the final version of the game, she appears only in Emporia and acts in a plot-significant role. Songbird In early footage, it appeared as though Songbird was an ever present threat that could be confronted in combat situations. In the final release, Songbird only shows up in scripted events and cutscenes and cannot be attacked. Category:Article stubs Category:BioShock Infinite Removed Content